Red Alert 2: Daddy Blues
by blackgal010
Summary: Minato reads Naruto's diary. How will he react? Randomness included. Sasu x Naru? Nope...xD


**Blackgal010: **Lol...Thanks to all who reviewed and read my stories! Oh yeah...the character's expressions are shown here...those expression are in **bold**. oh...the "**MINATOSPYSONNARUTO**" are line breaks...

**Red Alert 2**

_From the previous Red Alert, Minato Namikaze, the famous forth Hokage, shows his fatherly side. Let's see what will Minato do after he reads his son's diary._

**MINATOSPYSONNARUTO**

_Flip._

**Dear Diary,**

**I have a lame, yet honorable mission today. It was my turn to clean the Hokage Statues. After that, I went to Ichiraku's! I saw Sasuke-teme. He ACTUALLY eats ramen. Well, he IS a human being. If he's an alien...I won't be surprised too. Oh yeah! I just fell in love with Sakura-chan! She's so cute! I wonder if I can marry her... Well, see you again, Diary-teme.**

**- Naruto-sama**

"No! DADDY IS NOT GOING TO LET YOU MARRY!" Minato Namikaze shrieked as he angrily closed his son's diary. Kushina looked at her husband and sweat dropped. "Minato, Honey, you know that Naru-chan is 14 years old." Kushina said. "I know! But, Daddy wants...his son to never leave our side! How could you be so heartless!!" Minato replied as he sobbed. Kushina let out a sigh. "Honey, Did you just watched Ouran High School Host Club?" Kushina asked the sobbing forth hokage. Minato stopped sobbing to answer.

"Yes?"

"Stop watching it."

"Why? Don't you want Daddy to watch other anime besides Naruko? (This is not a grammatical error.)"

" . No."

"K-Kushina...How could you... **:(**"

"Just stop meddling your son."

"NO! I HAVE AN IDEA!"

" **O.O** No! PLEASE...DON'T CALL THE-"

"ANBU!!"

"the ANBU... **."**

The first ANBU had silver hair. He was reading a novel...and you guessed it right. It's Kakashi. "What is it, sensei?" the lazy man asked. "I want you to spy on my son!" Minato replied as he pointed a finger at Kakashi. "Fine. I'll tell the ANBU." Kakashi said before he disappeared.

**(ANBU)**

"Kakashi, What brings you here?"

"Its sensei."

"**O.O" **Oh...What did he requested?"

"Spy on Naruto. Check who's this Sakura-chan."

"But...we aren't made for that task...We are not spy agents..."

"I know. Its an order. An order."

"...Fine..."

**MINATOSPYSONNARUTO**

While the ANBU were spying on Naruto, The blond was hanging out with the raven haired Uchiha. "Confirmed! The blond is hanging with the Uchiha emo. Tell sensei that his son is gay."

_Now...to the blond and to the raven haired Uchiha..._

"Sasuke-teme, wanna hang out in my house?"

"Sure, Dobe. Itachi is busy with some ANBU work tonight and it'll be boring...so yeah."

"Great! Let's head back to my house then."

"Ok."

**MINATOSPYSONNARUTO**

_Well...The ANBU reported the 'Gay' relationship that they misunderstood to the Tamaki Suoh-like hokage. Of course the forth hokage panicked with fear. While Minato was running in circles, Naruto and Sasuke was walking towards the Uzumaki residence. Then a large, black cat (It was really big! It was the size of a normal person.) crossed the twosome's path._

"**O.O** That was one big cat, teme."

"**." **Its the product of some whacked up author's imagination."

"Huh?"

When Sasuke and Naruto opened the door, a loud, "NARU-CHAN!" was heard. Naruto rolled his eyes. It was Minato.

"Naru-chan. Daddy doesn't want you to get married!"

"**O.O **What?! I'm only 14, dad. FOURTEEN!"

"B-But...the ANBU said you were gay!!"

"G-GAY?! I'm not freaking gay! Why would they say that?!"

"They said to Daddy that you were dating a male Uchiha named Sasuke!"

"**."** Dad, he's my friend. Not my lover or anything that you think."

"Now, Daddy doesn't want that gay lord to be here!"

"uhm...I'm not gay. I'm straight, FYI." Sasuke said, twitching.

"So...You! how did you get here?!" Minato looked at the raven haired Uchiha.

"Uhm...the door?"

"SO! YOU TRICKED MY WIFE,EH.."

"W-What?! She let me in!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Right! I'm not an idiot to believe that!"

"Uh..yes you are!"

"No i'm not!

"Yes you are!"

"No i'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"NO!"

"YES! HA! I WON UCHIHA!"

" **."** Nope. You said _YES_. You admitted that you were an idiot, idiot."

"GRR!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME, THE BEST HOKAGE EVER?!" Minato yelled as he choked the poor raven haired Uchiha.

"ACK!!"

**MINATOSPYSONNARUTO**

After Naruto and Kushina stopped chocking Sasuke, Minato finally calmed down, returning to his, _"I'm a great Hokage and i'm respectable" _state, they started talking in an orderly fashion.

"You mean that Uchiha kid is not gay?!"

"Duh! Dad!! Who told you that Sasuke-teme was gay?"

"It was my two ANBU guards."

"**.** What? You spied on me?"

"Uh...No?"

"Dad..."

"Fine...I did. What's wrong with dads getting overprotective with their sons?"

"Why did you exactly spied on me?"

"I heard you were getting married."

"**O.O** WTF?! I'm only 14...FOURTEEN!!"

"Is that so..."

"YEAH! **.**"

**MINATOSPYSONNARUTO**

_Well...after Kushina let Sasuke burn the Ouran High School Host Club DVD, Minato was pretty much back to his respectable state...Well...that is after Naruto bought another DVD..._

"Hey, Sasuke-teme!"

"What is it, Dobe?"

"I bought a DVD!"

"What DVD?"

"Its 'Emoholic'"

"...Emoholic?"

"Yeah! Its about an emo girl talking about the world having no coincidence...and an emo boy seeking help to emo people."

"..."

**MINATOSPYSONNARUTO**

_Flip._

**Dear Diary,**

**My Dad is annoying. He was pestering me about Sasuke-teme being gay...I wish he would leave me alone. He even thought that i could get married at the age of 14...well...i'm bored, Diary-teme.**

**-Naruto**

"Minato...its about to eat.." Kushina said, looking for her husband. When she found Minato, she almost fainted from fright.

"Mi-Minato?"

"No body loves me...its no coincidence..."

"**O.O"** What did you watch last night?"

"Emoholic...It wasn't a coincidence. It was inevitable."

**MINATOSPYSONNARUTO**

"Hey Naruto."

"What, teme?"

"Did you hide the DVD you just bought?"

"Huh?"

"I heard that anime show is very Emo..."

"Yeah...so?"

"...Never mind, Dobe."

**"End of Story"**

Emoholics- the emo version of the popular anime series, xxxHolics.

Naruko- the female version of Naruto!! xD

the two 'anime' mentioned here are purely made from my imagination...xD


End file.
